Blue Smoke
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A collection of Sanji/Smoker Drabbles from Opyaoi100 on livejournal written over the years. There may be some SmoAce or ZoSan in background on some but all try to lean toward this more rare pairing.
1. Ashes

Title: Company in the ashes  
pairing: Smo/Sanji, Smo/Ace, sorta Zo/luff  
words: 225  
rating: G  
topic: emotion for Opyaoi100

Notes: written in August 2008

* * *

The marines of course hadn't given him a funeral.

The Whitebeard pirates put one on that would have put whatever the shitty marines thought of to shame anyway.

A dog headed marine ship was still in the distance, observing the bonfire, eulogy stories, and party in the mans honor with silent observation.

Luffy was bouncing between fits of wailing tears, burning anger, and huge smiles depending on the accounts given by those who had loved his brother on the platform.

Sanji had wanted to comfort him, if anything to feel more than the cold numbness invading his heart. Marimo had beaten him to it though, supportive hand already on the captains back.

Sanji really didn't want to be alone with this sharp empty feeling. The girls had already gone back to the ship with Chopper, Brook, and Franky. Usopp was the one speaking now on the stage.

He spotted the sharp eyes watching everything a small distance away and made his way over.

Sanji stood next to Smoker silently and neither acknowledged each other. No need to ask why he was here, the waves of suppressed anguish rolling off him spoke volumes.

The cigar in his mouth wasn't lit.

Sanji knew he could never replace Ace, but they both needed the company and there was something he could do for the man.

"Need a light?"


	2. Against Protocol

Title: Against protocol  
pairing: Sanji/Smoker  
rating: pg13  
words:87  
topic: Sin

Written: 11-1-2008

/////////////////

The marines consider it a sin.

Not the act itself. Many captains and higher ups swung that way themselves.

But his object, his desire, was a pirate.

Smoker rolled over and ran a strong hand over his sleeping blonds partially exposed bare hip.

It was his own sense of justice he cared about and that was conflicting with the marines more and more these days.

Sin to Smoker meant one thing when it concerned this cook.

**S**anji **I**s **N**aked.

It was one that he relished…and ravaged.


	3. Blackmail

_**Fail!Smoker?**_  
title: Hina Likey  
words:185  
pairing: San/smo (Whew! I got at least ONE done!)  
rating: Pg 13  
topic: interloper  
notes: first time writng Hina  
written: 10-29-08 

//////////////////

"Smoker…you've been holding out on Hina." She smiled wickedly behind her cigarette before tossing a stack of very intimate blond photos on the desk in front of the burly man who looked rather pissed. "Hina was under the impression the marines were not in possession of any photos of the Mugiwaras chef, Blackleg Sanji."

Smoker scooped up the photos in his hands, glared at the pink haired woman, and shoved the treasures into a jacket pocket.

"They still aren't. These are personal." He grumbled…wanting so much to tell the woman off for invading his private quarters but knowing that would bring even more trouble.

"Hina thinks it's cute."

"I don't give a damn what Hina thinks."

"Hina thinks you will give a damn if the copies get into the wrong hands."

"YOU..."

"Hina thinks an occasional backrub would be nice and that a few meals from a really good chef could do wonders for her making a decision in your favor."

Smoker was quite literally smoking with fury...

"Oh did Hina make a mistake? Is he not worth it?"

The smoke faded reluctantly.

"Damn it."


	4. ZoSmoSan

Title: An invite over a drink  
words:284  
rating:PG13  
Pairing:San/Zo/Smo  
topic: Kindess  
written:10-20-2008

////////////////////

Smoker hadn't been looking for kindness.

Not to say he couldn't probably use some. He had washed his hands of the World Government once and for all, an act that meant he had to sacrifice his employment as a marine…a career and life he had always loved.

A foamy draft slid down the bar to his hand then. The barkeep nodded to his left and two very familiar pirates held up their drinks in kind.

The Strawhats were here? Man he would have liked to have that info yesterday…back when he had resources and gave a damn.

"What's this for?" He asked suspiciously even as he began to sip from the glass.

"Just a gesture…a salute to your retirement." The blond answered.

"Welcome to the dark side." The first mate had added.

"Just because I am no longer a Marine doesn't mean I'm to fraternize with you guys."

The swordsman squeezed the other mans shoulder and the cook held out a hand to brush away the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Of course. Shitty retirees can be with whomever the hell they want…exactly why your new freedom deserves a drink on us."

"Yeah. How kind…"

The two pirates exchanged a quick grin before the blond spoke again.

"The first drink maybe kindness, but we're going to buy you another in a minute…"

"…You accept that one, and it's more than just fraternization with us tonight." The green haired one finished.

Smoker took a deep swallow of his beer. This had better not be some lame attempt at cheering him up.

Still, he didn't have to be a marine to handle a couple of upstart pirates and this looked like a perfect chance to prove it.


	5. Personal Justice

Title: Our Justice  
topic: Justice  
rating: pg  
pairing: **Smoker/Sanji**  
words:290  
written: 9-23-2008

"Justice huh?" The blond exhaled a tight stream of smoke in annoyance.

"Yeah." It was firm, unwavering…and served only to piss Sanji off more.

"I wouldn't BE here if I hadn't saved your cutie swordswoman." He kicked the ordinary iron bars in emphasis...making sure the bars bent dangerously but didn't break. The small islands jail was ill prepared for such threats the marines had to make due with…such as a singularly strong pirate, no matter how gentlemanly. They both knew the only thing keeping the chef in the cell was a certain Commodore on the other side.

"It was your choice to do that with everyone watching…and to become a pirate in the first place."

"MY sense of justice wouldn't let a lady be injured."

Smoker snorted, his own cigars smoke spilling from his mouth as he did so.

"A good enough reason for you to be here." Even if Sanji hadn't been there Tashigis injury wouldn't have been fatal…giving up the perfect opportunity to escape, the blond was truly an idiot.

So stubborn…Sanji wondered in frustration if the smoky bastard was distantly related to another certain annoyance he shared a ship with.

"You know you're just wasting your time…I'm not gonna let you hold me for long."

The commodore stalked toward the door after confirming they were truly alone.

"Then I better hurry and get started…"

"What?" The cook resisted the urge to back up a few steps.

"It wouldn't be true justice if you didn't get some kind of reward…despite being a pirate, for what you did. I can't let you go but I can make sure you enjoy your stay."

A key twisted in the lock

Maybe Sanji would delay his escape a little longer after all.


	6. No Escape

Title: No escape  
pairing: Sanji/Smoker! (hint of smoAce)  
Rating: pg  
Words:169  
Topic: Free

Written: 8-20-2008

//////////////////////////////

Smoker realized the blond was an enigma.

How he had showed up during the Crocodile incident, surprising even his own nakama…and calling himself by such an alias, Mr. Prince.

How there had been no photo available for his wanted poster. How could he have escaped that fate, when the rest of his powerful crew hadn't?

And then there was the faint memory of hearing the smooth masculine voice over an intercepted den den mushi even before the Crocodile incident.

But the biggest question currently was why the blond mugiwara was so close, examining Smokers sea stone shackles. Smoker and the Strawhats were even in his estimation. There was no reason for this help. No reason for the slender hand to pull a pilfered key from his pocket and free the mans wrists from the binding.

Didn't he know that Marines chased and captured pirates?

That was one thing Smoker knew for sure, if he crushed the blond against him he wouldn't turn to fire and escape. And he wasn't about to let another one go.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace chuckled as Smoker fumbled with his slim belt.

"Something wrong? I don't remember you ever being this clumsy."

Smoker growled as he yanked the slip of leather free and threw it across the room.

"I just don't like it."

"Oh sorry, how about now?" Ace apologized and the precise and dexterous fingers that had been running under the base of the Marine's exposed shaft swiveled up and spread the man's own precum over the red head before sliding down in a firm, tantalizing stroke.

"Uggghhhaaa." Smoker's moans were deep and guttural but he gritted out a response through them. "That wasn't what I meant." He looked into the unfamiliar face holding the all too familiar smirk. Blond straight hair replacing a raven carefree shag. Swirly brow instead of freckles. Ivory, pearl skin, not the tan he's run his coarse hands over before. "I feel like I'm cheating on you."

"Heh, is that all? You know you wanted one more chance to properly say good bye." Another groan was pulled from Smoker but both of the man's hands connected to the blond's privates, Going to work so fast and diligently that Ace's grumble of pleasure and hitched breath followed closely behind. "Sanji was the only one sensitive enough and he was willing to let me use him to say my good byes."

"But did you explain what 'saying goodbye' to me would probably turn into?"

There was an almost unsettling silence but then the blond's tongue trailed below the commander's stomach. Lips hovering so very close to his dick he has to suppress a shiver as the warm breath coasts across it.

"Did you want me to stop?"

"Hell no."

Smoker feels a smile press against his aching erection.

"Good answer."


End file.
